Many products incorporate the use of connectors to transfer input and output signals. Connectors are typically formed of two mating halves characterized by a predetermined removal force to separate the two halves. A major concern comes into play when the connection force is released and the removal force is left free to transfer to components to which the connector half is coupled. For example, a connector with 25 input/output (I/O) pins may have a removal force of 6–12 lbs. If the connector is pulled apart by hand, a load of over 12 lbs may be placed on the product's circuit board, solder joints and/or mechanical/electrical components. The problem can be further exacerbated in that many of today's connectors, for purposes of isolation, have a variety of pin layouts and spacing, such as connector 100 shown in FIG. 1. Connector 100 includes first and second connector halves 102, 104, the second connector half (male) is shown here with 22 I/O pins and 3 radio frequency (RF) pins that need to align and mate with corresponding receptacles in the first (female) half.
In order to avoid disconnecting a connector by hand, a lever, such as a screwdriver, is often used to pry apart the two connector halves. The use of a lever, however, requires the product design to accommodate a clearance around the connector thus taking up additional space. Screws 106 can be used to retain the two connector halves together, but likewise additional space may be required to accommodate the screw area. The force with which screws are tightened can also impact the functionality of the connector and components to which the connector is coupled. Furthermore, the use of screws also increases the time it takes to connect and disconnect the two connector halves.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connector assembly that facilitates both connection and disconnection capabilities.